1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices for data entry, and more particularly, to devices in lieu of keyboards that input data to a computer equivalent to keystroke data.
2. Prior Art
Keyboard entry is commonly used for input of data to a computer. Typically, the keyboard is used on a desktop to support the keyboard. Both user hands placed on the keyboard keys enter data with repeated strokes of fingers (or thumb) on a selective key.
It is known to have data entry devices other than keyboards, which devices might not require both hands or a desktop. Some of the devices attach paraphernalia to the user's fingers to monitor finger movement. However, finger movement alone does not replicate traditional hand and finger movement familiar in keyboard use and does not provide sufficient discrete finger positions to identify with a single keystroke, or a keystroke in combination with a another key, in the manner of well-known keyboard entry a full set of symbols and commands typically found on a keyboard.
It is the object of the present invention to present a data input device that substitutes for a traditional keyboard, employing the same finger and wrist movements that a user employs on a keyboard, but is usable without a keyboard with the user's hands resting comfortably in the user's lap or otherwise as the user may choose. It is a further object to provide additional finger positions for identifying additional symbols and commands by tracking a user's wrist movement in pitch and yaw, which when combined with traditional finger movements multiplies the number of positions representative of symbols and commands. It is a further object to provide a data input device that can identify and communicate a full set of symbols and commands of a traditional keyboard using only a single hand.